My Feelings Changed For You
by zelnaga
Summary: Kasumi is a transferred student and hates the swim club. Her mom is getting married to a guy who Kasumi hates. And Haruka is very interested in her too.
1. Chapter 1

**My Feelings Changed For You**

**part 1**

**Written By: Zelnaga**

* * *

_It was a cold night. I was walking outside to calm my mind out form all the stress. My mom was getting married to another man and I had to transfer to a new school. It was a hard thing because I didn't like the man that mom was getting married to. He reminded me of my other dad. My dad had died from Hepatitis B. We didn't have much money back then either. Then mom found this guy. He was rich and something about him was off. He was too nice to my mom and me. He gave money to help pay the insurance that me and mom couldn't pay for. _

I sighed. "huh." I was walking back to my new house until a guy with blond hair yelled at me to move. I turned around and he ran and hit me. He's head hit my head and that was when I blacked out. I could here other people yelling. Then my eyes shut.

* * *

**Haru's house**

"Haru-chan what do we do?!" Nagisa wailed. He was then looked at me, who was on the floor laying down.

I could hear the people talking. Then I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I could see four people in the room. They all had their eye's on me when I woke up. then I said, "What am I doing here?" it was a cold shoulder that I handed them. But I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to go back home. I knew mom would get mad at me if I didn't get home. "I have to get home. So my I please leave?"

"Whoa...Mako-chan! Doesn't she remind you of Haru-chan?" A guy with the blonde hair said.

"Yeah, your right Nagisa." the so called guy Mako agreed.

"Me too. She dose remind me of senpai." a guy wearing red glasses said too.

"..." the guy in the blue hair said nothing. He was just looking at me. "She said she needed to go home. So Makoto you walk her home."

"Eh?...fine." the guy mako sighed. "I'm Makoto. Nice to meet you. You can call me Mako for short. Can I know your name?"

"My name is Kasumi...now can I go home?" I asked getting up. "Where's the door?"

"Oh let me come with you. We don't want anything to happened to you." Mako said.

"I just need to know where the door is." I said looking around the big room.

"Here the door is this way." the guy in the blonde hair said. "By the way i'm Nagisa. Nice too meet you."

"...okay. But I don't care. Just tell me where the door is. Then act like you never saw me ever again." I said leaving out the door. "Well good bye." I walked out the door. Then I got on my phone to call my mom.

"Moshi, moshi. Kasumi-chan? Where have you've you been? I was worried about you." Mom yelled at me on the phone.

"Sorry. But if you where worried then you would have gone and came to search for me. Sorry I have another call. Bye mom meet you at the house." I lied to stop talking to her. Then a call came from my phone. I had to jinx it didn't I?...so I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Kasumi?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh mom's husband...what do you want." I said to him. I never really like mom's new husband. I didn't like him at all. It was like I was a dog to him. "Sorry mom's calling me, have to go." I hung up the phone and went in the house. Then i got on the laptop. I went straight to facebook. That was where I could just talk to my friend. She was a nice friend. But we never really saw each other in a long time.

She was the only one friend that I had.

* * *

**4 hours later**

"I have to go to sleep now. It's like 3:00 AM here. God mom's not gonna be happy." I thought in my head. So I set my alarm clock to 7:00 AM. "I guess I'll log off then."

* * *

**Morning**

-beep beep-

The alarm clock was beeping continuously. I woke up and saw that it was 7:03 AM. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I put on my uniform and went to the kitchen. I ate breakfast and made lunch. It was 7:37 when I walked out the door. Mom and mom's husband went to work already so I was alone in the morning, again.

* * *

**School grounds**

People were starring at me, maybe because I was the transfer student. I then went to the faculty office to talk to my teacher. She had said that I would be in her class. So I had to stick with her. She was a nice teacher. The teacher had then walked in the class.

"Class today we have a new student. She's nice and pretty. So be nice to her." The teacher said. "Kasumi-chan please come in the room."

I walked in the room and everyone was starring at me. I saw the two guys from last night. "Oh it's those two." I mumbled. Then the teacher told me to introduce myself. "Im Kasumi. Nice to meet you. I hope know you this year."

"Okay Kasumi-chan you can sit beside Makoto-kun." the teacher said pointing at Makoto.

"Hi! We meet again right Kasumi-chan." Mako said.

"yeah sure." I said siting down.

* * *

**Lunch time**

"Uh...uh Kasumi-chan you can come eat with us." Mako said walking up to me. Haru was walking behind him.

"Im good. I have other things to do." I said turning around seeing another guy with blonde hair another guy was behind him. He was the glasses guy.. "Oh it's you again...what was your name?...something like Ngaisa?"

"Oh these are my friends. This is Haruka. You we all call him Haru. And that's Nagisa well you know him already, and Rei." Mako said.

"Well nice to meet you guys again. Well I have to go." I said walking away. Then Nagisa grabbed my hand and asked, "Please join the swim club!" I was shocked. Because he grabbed my hand. "O-Okay but let go of my hand!" I said out of embarrassment. All I wanted was to get away from those creep. Then Nagisa grabbed my arm. He was holding it really hard. And it started to hurt me.

"Come eat with us! Since your a new member you should met our captain!" Nagisa said.

"No" I said trying to let go.

"Eh!? Common Kasu-chan~" Nagisa said.

"NO!" I yelled. Then I pulled my arm away. Everyone was looking at the commotion that me and Nagisa did. "Sorry, but I have other things to do." I said holding my arm. Then I ran to the back of the school.

* * *

**Back of the school**

"Is your arm okay?" A voice said from behind.

"Huh? Oh its just you." I said turning around.

* * *

**-End Of Chapter-**

**Zelnaga- Im sorry if it was bad. I hope you liked it... Thanks for reading it! Please tell meh if you liked it. Thanks :D. Also sorry for the bad grammar right there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Feelings Changed For You**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Zelnaga**

* * *

**Zelnaga- Well...i hope it becomes good. Thanks for reading! :D please tell meh if you like it or not. This is in the second season. It's kinda off from the anime. But i'll make it work out somehow. Anyway thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Previously On "My Feelings Changed For You"**

"_Uh...uh Kasumi-chan you can come eat with us." Mako said walking up to me. Haru was walking behind him._

"_Im good. I have other things to do." I said turning around seeing another guy with blonde hair another guy was behind him. He was the glasses guy.. "Who are these people?" _

"_Oh these are my friends. This is Haruka. You we all call him Haru. And that's Nagisa, and Rei." Mako said._

"_Well nice to meet you guys again. Well I have to go." I said walking away. Then Nagisa grabbed my hand and asked, "Please join the swim club!" I was shocked. Because he grabbed my hand. "O-Okay but let go of my hand!" I said out of embarrassment. All I wanted was to get away from those creep. Then Nagisa grabbed my arm. He was holding it really hard. And it started to hurt me. _

"_Come eat with us! Since your a new member you should met our captain!" Nagisa said._

"_No" I said trying to let go. _

"_Eh!? Common Kasu-chan~" Nagisa said._

"_NO!" I yelled. Then I pulled my hand. Everyone was looking at the commotion that me and Nagisa did. "Sorry, but I have other things to do." I said holding my arm. Then I ran to the back of the school. _

_**Back of the school**_

"_Is your arm okay?" A voice said from behind._

"_Huh? Oh its just you." I said turning around._

* * *

**Back To The Story**

"I saw you holding your arm When Nagisa grabbed your arm." Haru said starring at my eye.

"Oh so you noticed?...It's fine. So you can leave me now. I have things to do." I said walking into school.

"I asked if your arm was okay." Haru said walking in front of me.

"It's fine. Now get out the way." I said walking pass him.

**Later That After Noon**

"Kasu-chan~! Look this is our swim club." Nagisa said clinging onto my arm. It was still hurting. He made it hurt even more. "Please swim with me please!"

"Fine I will. Now let go of my arm." I said trying to let go of his arm around me. "I'll just swim free style, or backstroke." I new a little about swimming. So I wanted to try it out. I learned a bit from my friend. But then she left me. That's why I don't want any friends any more.

"Oo~ Free style huh? Looks like Haru has a rival!" Nagisa said going in to the changing room.

"Sorry, about Nagisa." Rei said from behind.

"Oh it's okay. He's very interesting to me. Also demanding." I said. Then a girl with red hair came in..

"Oh hi! You must be the new member of the swim club!. It's a pleasure to meet you. Im Gou. And you are?" Gou introduced herself.

"Im Kasumi. Nice to meet you." I said replying back to her. Then I put my things down. "Oh sorry. But I have an errand." I was looking at my phone.

-beep beep-

"Hello." I said talking on the phone.

"Kasumi-chan! Darling where are you! You know you have to bye food right?" Mom yelled at me.

"Sorry but i'm with people in the swim club." I said grabbing my stuff.

"Oh well then never mind. I'll get your dad to do it." Mom said.

"He's not my dad." I said raising my voice a bit. Everyone was starring at me. "Oh sorry guys."

"Kasumi-chan! Don't you dare say that ever again!" mom yelled then got off the phone.

"Sorry you guy's had to hear that." I said putting my things down. "Well let me change at lets get started." I then got dressed in the changing room. Then I got out. When Gou was waiting for me.

"Kasumi-senpai! Please have fun here. Well have a party to through at Haru-senpai's house. So please make sure you can make it!" Gou said.

"I don't understand why it has to be at my house." Haru mumbled.

"I'll try to make it then. I'll make something for you guys then." I said.

**Night time**

"Sorry mom. I have to go to a party." I said putting my flats on. Then I got my chocolate cake and a bag from the door that I left. "My swim club member's are holding a party for me."

"Okay. My Kasumi-chan is going to a party that her friends made her." Mom said happily.

"Their not my friends mom." I said leaving the house.

I was wearing shorts and a shirt. They were cute. But my mom picked it out for me. It was nice, but I would have just worn some Levi's(jeans) and a shirt. But oh well.

**Haru's house**

^Knock knock^

"Oh Kasumi-senpai! Your here!" Gou said.

"Here I made this for you. It's a chocolate cake. I hope you like it." I said handing the cake to her.

"Oh why thank you Kasumi-senpai!" Gou said.

"Gou-chan is that Kasu-chan?" Nagisai said from another room.

"Yeah!" Gou said. "Oh please come in!"

"Thank you." I said walking in. "Sorry for the interruption."

"As you know. Im the captain." Gou said.

"Oh, Nagisa was talking about you." I said entering the room that Nagisa yelled from. "I made another thing for the swim club too." I put the bag on the table. I took the bracelets out to show everyone.

"Wow! Kasu-chan~ you bought us this?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah. This is for you. And this is for Gou. There are more in the bag too." I said taking it out. I gave a cold shoulder to Nagisa. But when it came down to Gou. I could always talk to her like I do when I talk to my friend. "I have one for everyone. See?"

Everyone came around me. But Haru. People where talking. And then started to eat. I then went out to have some fresh air. I was on Haru's porch. It was a nice night. The wind was blowing. And it smelled like I was on a field of grass.

"Oh your here too?" Haru said from behind.

"Yeah. But why aren't you inside with everyone else?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Haru said coming beside me.

"I never really liked to talk to people. The first time I saw you guys, I got scared. But if I started talking and having more time with you guys. I think it would be best if I know you just more. But I don't know." I said turning around. "Well I have to go. My mom's gonna get mad for staying out to long. See you at school Haru."

* * *

*** End Of Chapter ***

**Zelnaga- Well this chapter was like "WHAT!" I know. But I hope you liked it. The end was weird. Don't you think? Hmm...it was a good story. Anyway thanks for reading again. Please like and tell meh if you like it again. :D TeeHee XD lol, okay I should stop.**


End file.
